random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
De Uhmazheng Spiydurr Mun 2: Electric Boogaloo
De Uhmazheng Spiydurr Mun 2: Eletric Boogaloo is the sequel to the box office bomb (or cult classic depending on how you look at it) De Uhmazheng Spiydurr Mun, which is a reboot of Spiydurr Mun. The movie stars Justin Timberlake or something, What's Her Face, Tina Fey Walken, and some other guys we found starving on the st...I mean starving for a movie role! That's what I meant! It uses the stunning, cutting-edge effects of MS-Paint, which was highly praised by critics. Instead of motion, it uses a Powerpoint like design where it shows multiple pictures of the actors made in Photoshop to present the story. It was written, produced, and directed by some homeless guy on the street. We gave him a turkey drumleg and he accepted :D. It's also gonna have some horrible sequel and game or whatever. The Plot TO BE MADE ONCE I SEE THE MOVIE '''(Except for the fact it's about Spiydurr Mun) The Cast Justin Timberlake or something as Spiydurr Mun: A young teenage boy that becomes Spiydurr Mun. He is dressed in Pink and Black and has a toaster strapped to his chest for some reason. He uses weapons that were too generic and stupid for Iron Man like in the first one. But he can also dance really well in this one, so that's cool. He randomly beats up little kids and murders them. But he saves the town, so it's accepted. He must save Chicago in this to save it from being even worse than it already is. What's Her Name as Ben Stacy: Some generic woman Spiydurr Mun has to save with no personailty whatsover. That's pretty much it. But she's hot tho? Christopher Columbus as Electro: He is a super villan with electric powers. He got these by touching a lightbulb when it was on. Never ever do that. He wants to kill Spiydurr Mun for no explainable reason. He wears a green latex suit with a cardboard cutout glued to his face for a mask. It's simply amazing how great his costume is. He also can control forest critters. He also is portrayed by a blue guy, unlike in the comic books. Howie DoDat as Hairy WasBorn: Some british emo kid that knows Peter. His dad is dead and rich, so he turns into a meth addict that looks like Golem to defeat him. He has the powers of wall-climbing, web-shooting, and super strength. He wants to kill Spiydurr Man because he's gonna die, so he wants to do something productive for once. Dr. Robotnik's Cousin as De Hippotamus: A hammy russian mobster that uses a mech suit from Pacfic Rim to destroy the town. I'm not even kidding about this one. He wants to kill Spiydurr Man because all russians are evil. Charile Sheen as Uncle Ben: Dead and not in this movie. Amelia Airheart? as Aunt May: Her husband is dead and not in this movie, but she's in the movie. She doesn't do anything else. The Reception '''TO BE MADE